In Memory
by Skylia2017
Summary: Poetry Written in 2014, SkylanTorian2014 aka Torian2016, written two years ago. First fanfic actually completed. This is a memoir one shot of characters and Eidolons Enjoy you all! Xx
1. Oerba Yun Fang

**Disclaimer:** Characters rightfully belong to Square Enix.

* * *

 **A** **/N:**

My dear readers,

What's up you all? Still the same author here. Like to make a few little announcement before you can loose yourself to thirteen chapters of poetry. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, 12 chapters.

This poetry was written back in 2014, according to my gmail save drive. Thankfully is still alive. One of my successful project in attempt on writing poetry.

And the credit goes to my all time favourite beta _**Lady Veilchenblau**_ who had been a wonderful support and corrected until the end. ❤❤

Happy reading!

Sky

* * *

 **Character: Oerba Yun Fang**

Forget us not, for you are in our hearts,

Entombed as a crystal statue. We are granted an eternal slumber,

Sing with joy, for the Day of Wraith has ended.

Sing with joy, for our hearts screams in agony for those we have lost, those of our past.

Do not rain your tears on us. For we have rained our sins upon you,

Do not rain your tears on us. For we ask of you to see us as your silver star. Not as the mindless beast we once were.

Do not rain tears on us. For we ask you to think of us as a soul, not as the mindless beast we fear. The mindless beast we fear to become.

Ragnarok, the fearless beast we once were,

Ragnarok, the fearless beast that promised destruction,

Ragnarok, the fearless beast bestowed with brute strength.

Brute strength crafted with Magic.

Magic, the power that humans fear. Power they are defenceless against.

Ragnarok, the beast we fear, we fear to become the tool of its destruction.

Rain down our sins upon the innocent souls, for we brought forth Ragnarok.

Rain down our sins upon the innocent souls, for we scarred the world.

Rain down our sins upon the innocents, for our hands are stained with blood.

Rains down our tears, for we are drowned in a well of sorrow.

For the sorrow that sings our pain,

And the sorrow that craves for release.

Rain down our tears, for Gran Pulse has become nothing but an ashen dust of white crystal.

Rain down our tears, for Gran Pulse was torn asunder with brute strength.

Rain down our tears, for our fate intertwines with yours.

Thus, we are entombed as a crystal statue.

Promised slumber that will wash away our sins.

Promised slumber that will carry us away like a peaceful river.

Promised slumber that ends our fate as the Ragnarok beast, the Day of Wraith that made the impossible possible.

Today was the day we changed our fate, so long as you think of the promise as your wish...


	2. Bahamut

**Verse two, Oerba Yun Fang**

 **Eidolon:**

A Heavenly gift, stowed within the despair of l'Cie, the fearless warrior is granted this heavenly gift

Eidolons, buried within the very veins of l'Cies, the gift of their salvation

Heed her prayers, for she dwells within shadows and dreams

Heed her prayers, for she swims in the pool of despair

Heed her prayers, for she fears to become the fearless beast, Ragnarok

Heed her prayers, for she calls forth the king of dragons

Bahamut

King of dragons, he rains down the sky

King of dragons, blossoming from the crystal petals that hover above a purple glyph, issuing from the brand of l'Cie

King of dragons, he rains down the sky, he washes away the pool of despair

King of dragons, he pulls his master from the realm of darkness

King of dragons, he will unleash the impossible, and deem it possible

King of dragons, he bestows a gift

The gift of Magic

King of dragons, he swallows the master of fire

King of dragons, he will unleash the hell of fire upon fiends

King of dragons, thus Megaflare

King of Bahamut; true to his name.


	3. Oerba Dia Vanille

**C** **haracter: Oerba Dia Vanille**

For centuries, entombed as a crystal statue, granted a deep slumber, she swallows the lies.

Lies that were rain, each droplet poison within her very veins.

For centuries, entombed as a crystal statue, she woke to a world filed with lies, and a burning storm that frayed the world.

Day to day, she is a ray of sunshine.

Day to day, she is buried deep within the shadows of lies that ache in her heart.

Day to day, her heart, once filled with gold, is poisoned with darkness.

Day to day, she strolls with a band of strangers, who are shadowed from the truth

Heart to heart, the truth swims circles within the realm of darkness

Heart to heart, the truth stole her onto a lonely road

Heart to heart, she had fallen into a stream, into a tunnel

Heart to heart, the tunnel is filled with a pool of despair

The arrow of darkness blossoms like the thorns of black flowers, knitted with a deep red eye, engraved like tattooed leeches upon her skin.

Such is her Brand

The arrow of darkness blossoms like the thorns of black flowers, knitted with a deep red eye, engraved like tattooed leeches upon her skin.

Wakens as a l'Cie

Arise Oerba Dia Vanille, once a human, now a l'Cie

The arrow of darkness blossoms like the thorns of black flowers, knitted with a deep red eye, engraved like tattooed leeches upon her skin.

It bestows a gift

A gift of Magic

Within the very veins of a l'Cie is a gift

The gift of Eidolons, the gift of salvation

Gifted with a curse

The humanity within her was washed away in a swirl of sorrow

Those who fail become a mindless monster

Thus a Cie'th

The gift she fears

The gift she had seen before

The gift that can't be bought, but the gift that comes with a price

The gift of Ragnarok, the fearless beast she was once supposed to be

Gifted with a curse

Thus they curse his name

Curse Primach Galenth Dysley, Lord of Sovereign; the ruler of Cocoon

Dwelling within the shadows, for he is just a puppet

A puppet that lingers within the city of dreams, he craves Ragnarok

A puppet that lingers within the city of dreams, the city wrought with lies

Beneath the lies, beneath the puppet, he is the immortal god

Thus fal'Cie

Thus Barthandelus

Thus they curse fal'Cie

Fal'Cie who craft l'Cie

l'Cie, the ultimate tool of destruction

l'Cie, who bestow Magic

l'Cie, who were once human

And l'Cie, who crave for release as they weep in despair and swim within the city of dreams

The dream of Ragnarok

The dream of secrets

The dream of truth

The dream of lies

Thus Ragnarok

A fiery beast, fearless prey, and a gifted curse

Arise Ragnarok, deep from slumber

A fearless creature that she was once supposed to be,

O Ragnarok, the beast who had scarred Cocoon

O Ragnarok, the beast who had scarred Gran Pulse

O Ragnarok, you are the tool of destruction

In the hands of l'Cie

For Ragnarok she was once suppose to be

For Ragnarok had become her secret and her past

For Ragnarok had scarred her home

For Ragnarok, who had scarred Gran Pulse, for Ragnarok she weeps

In pain and sorrow

For Ragnarok had once scarred Cocoon

For Ragnarok who had blackened her heart

The secrets she buried for centuries, she craved her pardon

Craved forgiveness

She wept in pain and she wept in sorrow

For each secret, she had sinned

The secrets that intertwined with her Fate, they had swallowed the band of strangers

The arrow of darkness, knotted with a deep red eye, the brand of a l'Cie

The arrow of darkness, knotted with a deep red eye, engraves upon their skin the mark of their Focus

A Focus they fear, the Focus of doom

A Focus that begins her journey, for she will chase shadows and dreams, along with the band of strangers

Shadowed beneath her secrets and lies for centuries.


	4. Hecatoncheir

**Verse 4, Hecatoncheir Eidolon**

The grace of light shoulders the gift

The gift of Eidolon

The goddess of Estro rains down her gift upon the despair of l'Cie

Such as Hecatoncheir

In magic for he is the master of Earth

In strength he is the master of Gaain Salvo

Not made in human skin but made of metal tin

Strikes of tentacles for they are poisonous

Strikes of tentacles for it lashes its strike like a whip

Hidden beneath the turquoise crystal flower, he blossoms from within

Awaits her call, the mighty giant sleeps beneath the crystal flower in deep slumber


	5. Lightning Claire Farron

**Character: Lightning 'Claire' Farron**

The newly name the soldier adopt defines herself, divided her path

Divided between the name of Lightning and the name of Claire, the androgynous woman swims between the light and darkness

Once a human, stock with a golden heart, the element of Lightning had wrought her heart full of anger

Beneath the name of Lightning, the name of Farron, the name of Claire was burn within the war of Transgression

For the war of Transgression had scarred the family of Farron's

For the war of Transgression had stolen the children's parents

Thus the element of Lightning anchors the sister of Claire and the sister of Serah Farrons'.

The element of Lightning buried her past, buried her pain and buried her sorrow.

The element of Lightning blinded the truth and blinded the lies.

The beauty of Serah, the enemy of Cocoon, thus a l'Cie

The beauty of Serah, true to her words, pure on her soul, pure on the truth

The beauty of Serah, destines a Focus, fear her dream, fear her future

Chase by shadows and dreams for she is the tool of the gatherer

The ultimate tool that marks for Ragnarok

The tool that swifts a band of strangers

Once a human, thus a l'Cie

The band of strangers that swim in the dream of premonition

Ragnarok, the fearless beast the fal'Cie craves of all

Ragnarok, the tool of destruction upon the world of Cocoon

The sister of Serah, dwell within the realm of despair craves for release, craves for protection, craves for freedom

The enemy of Cocoon, the l'Cie who dwells upon her world fears the people of Cocoon

The sister of Serah becomes the hunted prey

The citizen of Serah becomes rejected by blood, rejected by community, swept into the nest of PSICOMs, into the nest of fal'Cie, Anima.

Trapped beneath the fal'Cie, the beauty of Serah awaits her unknown fate

For she waits her hero to save the day

For she wept in tears upon her Focus

Tongue by tongue, the truth sings the element of Lightning

Tongue by tongue, the truth fed off her anger, the anger buried deep within the soldier's blacken heart

Tongue by tongue, the truth raised the guilt within her aching heart

For the guilt that lightened her darkness

The guilt that woke her light within her heart

The anger clouds her judgement and weighs her guilt upon her shoulders

The guilt of emotion buried the element of Lightning brought out the name of Light. Thus the name of Light the soldier selects.

The fearless soldier ventures onto a journey to seek the lost of her sister, the only family she had left within the world

The fearless soldier sold herself into the law of Purge

Upon the day of Purge, the fearless soldier harbours a resilient group

The band of resilient group

The band of NORA

A band against the government

A band of resilient that fights for freedom

The day of Purge, the soldier harbours the band of strangers

The day of Purge, she ventures onto a lonely road to release her sister within the fal'Cie's grasp.

Upon the lonely road the soldier ventures onto a journey

The soldier of the Guardian Corps who seeks forgiveness

The soldier who ventures upon the Hanging Edge, the soldier of the Guardian Corps joins the Purge

The law of Purge constructed by the Lord of Sovereign

Curse his name, curse Primach Galenth Dysley

Blinded by the government for he creates the law of Purge

The law of Purge that hauls a blinded city

The blinded city infected with the blood of l'Cie thus is Purge

The band of citizens upon the Purge aboard a train

Within the train the railway leads to death

In principle, the government was the murderer in chief

For the innocent civilians is slain under the law of Purge

The murderer in chief, the Lord of Sovereign, thus Primach Galenth Dysley

True ruler of Cocoon

Thus fal'Cie, Barthandelus, for he gathers the tool of l'Cie to unleash hell upon their beloved world of Cocoon

The citizens of Cocoon, blinded by the government, blindly nurture by a band of fal'Cies

For the band of stranger digs out his secrets

The band of strangers who ventured into the doom of Anima, thus fal'Cie

Fal'Cie, who curse humans thus l'Cie

L'Cie destine a Focus

The soldier of Light harbours the band of strangers embarks their journey to fulfil their Focus and the band of strangers becomes the _**defies**_ of fate

For the band of strangers who embarks this journey defines themselves


	6. Odin

**Verse 6, Odin**

In the temple of ruins, upon the throne lies the king of the knight

The gift of Eidolon, the king of the knights, thus Odin

Odin, true to his name for he values honour and dignity

Odin, the master of blades, the element of storm

Odin, the king of the knights for he is the master of strength can't be rob

For his strength must be earn

Beneath the very veins of the l'Cie, the king of the knight sense her despair

Upon the Vile Peaks, the king of the knights' blossom within a blooming purple crystal opens like a flower, open a pink glyph

Beneath the ground, the king of the knight plunges the ground with the master of sword

For he rose to face his master

Rose to set a test upon the faltering soldier

For his light that renew her hope

For his grace, he lights a new path

Hail the king of the knights for his trust is won

Hail the king of the knights, the might of Odin waits upon her call

Hail the king of the knights, the might of Odin lives on.


	7. Hope Estheim

**Character: Hope Estheim**

The planet of Cocoon revolved, the world full of conspiracy and full of lies.

The citizens of Cocoon, blinded by the true meaning of Purge, are led astray.

For the law of Purge, under the ruler of Cocoon, only means death.

The ruler of Cocoon, Primach Galenth Dysley, coated their shadowed beliefs with lies and secrets.

Face of the Sanctum, hidden beneath a face of a fal'Cie, for he stole his future, and stole the band of strangers' future.

The law of Purge took an innocent life.

An unjust law stole his mother

An unjust law robbed him of his fate and his future, and the ability to define himself, define his strength.

And for a thirteen year old boy who lost his mother, lost to the hands of Sanctum, not the hands of heroes, his only wish was to sink his teeth into them. Sink his teeth into revenge.

The road he takes is a dangerous one.

The road he takes with a band of strangers on a pointless journey.

A journey that begins a story

A story that opens a chapter

A story of a l'Cie

A story of fate

A story of doom

That sings with death

That sings with pain and sorrow

A story that begins with a family

A family that ventures into the seaside town of Bodhum

Their happy ending turning into a horrifying nightmare.

A Nightmare that takes the name of Purge

A mother and son who discover the true meaning behind the conspiracy

The law of Purge that delays their journey home

A mother and son aboard a train

A train that leads to death

The train that leads to Purge

The law of Purge

A story that unfolds another chapter lies within this place

Upon the Hanging Edge, NORA began their operation

Led by the hero of the day

Snow Villiers

The band's operations led to a mission to rescue an enemy, rescue a l'Cie

The l'Cie, his fiancé, Serah Farron

A two way operation that swept a band of citizens towards their unfortunate deaths

The unfortunate deaths that were caused by the hands of the Sanctum,

Not by the hands of the resilient group, the band named NORA

The Sanctum, the government that began the conspiracy

The band of citizens, hauled from a town, boarded onto the train, hauled into the hands of government, on a train that only leads to death

The band of citizens, united by the resistance of NORA, never made it home

A bridge that was blasted by the Sanctum

A bridge that wiped out a handful of innocent lives

A bridge that struck a life, a cost of life

The life of a mother

A mother that slipped from the hands of the hero, whose heart is burdened with the guilt

A mother, who wants the hero to bring her son home

The hero does not know where she belonged

The hero never knew her child, until revenge had taken his heart

Nora Estheim, the mother of Hope Estheim

The son who had ventured on a holiday

A holiday that turned to a nightmare

Nora Estheim, a name that was shared with a resilient group

With the band of NORA

The name of NORA was a painful reminder to Hope Estheim

A constant reminder of his mother's death

The loss of his mother drove him to sorrow

Drove him to the edge of insanity, thirsting for revenge, revenge that blackened his heart

Blinded by the truth, driven by anger, the grieving son soon lost his way to the path of darkness

Blinded by the truth, the grieving son was confused

Who was he to blame, when both truth and secrets stung his heart to the core?

Blinded by the truth, the grieving son fed on his vast anger.

Anger pointed his blame on the hero

The hero who was last in contact with his mother

Who witnessed his mother's death

Death that took his mother too soon

The death that darkened his future

Seeking revenge, no matter the price

For he ventures into the building of Pulse Vestige, after the man who names himself 'hero', and the man named Snow Villiers

The anger that coursed through his veins constantly led him astray

His heart, once pure, was lost within darkness

The building of Pulse is a face of a fal'Cie

The face of Anima

The Anima of doom

Blinded by the truth, blinded by anger, and blinded by a thirst for revenge upon Snow, the boy ignorantly ventured onwards, towards his goal of revenge

The doom of Anima swipes the band of strangers, spitting out a seed of l'Cie

For the boy who travels with a band of strangers

The boy who journey home is faded into a vast array of shadows

For a l'Cie, he knows, has no home to turn to

A l'Cie that dwells in the town of Palumpolum is the enemy of Palumpolum and enemy of Cocoon

The town of Palumpolum was once a refuge, once a shelter, and once a home

The town of Palumpolum is no longer a choice for Hope

For the l'Cie, who become the hunted prey

Upon the town of Palumpolum, close to home, he unleashes his anger of upon the one called a hero

Still blinded by the truth, the blame solely upon the hero, his darkness wakes.

His light wakes

The darkness that fed upon his heart flares away

The truth he was once blinded with had woken his humanity

The truth that stung, harsh as a whip

Now the truth in front of his eyes directes him to the heart of the Sanctum

For the revenge he took made him realise that his mother will not return from death

The revenge that rotted his heart was driven away by the truth of light

The hero, once a friend, once an enemy in his eyes, returns rightfully as a friend

The hero who fulfils the wish of a dying mother beneath the broken bridge wakes his guilt

The hero scarred by the knife, by the truth of Nora Estheim, stinging his pure heart

The boy the hero discovered, the child belonging to Nora

The boy who was permitted survival from the element of Light

The survival knife that scarred him, and almost his life

And the hero who gratefully took on his punishment for the revenge, the boy had fulfilled his revenge, hurting their hearts

The hero and the boy fell from the building

Their pain, blazing within their hearts, allowed their exhaustion of anger and guilt to carry them into a blissful dream

And the name of Hope locked within his heart slowly returns his soul. The revenge completed on his will faded his vast anger, and he fades into shadows and dreams.


	8. Alexander

**Verse 10, Alexander**

In the natural land of Valis Media, the land tied with Gran Pulse, is the citizen of Cocoon, a citizen of l'Cie- who has lost the will to fight

A citizen of Cocoon

A citizen of Palumpolum

The citizen that lost his way, lost upon the road

A road that leads to despair

That ropes in the band of strangers

A band of strangers that becomes his family

Strangers he ventures with, on their journey to fulfil their terrifying Focus

The will that is lost, the fight is lost, and this wakes his gift

Wakes his brand

Wakes their paths

His Eidolon

His gift

The gift of Eidolon

Alexander, the master of might

Alexander, made of metal, not of skin

Alexander, crafted by the goddess of Etro

He lives in the blood of l'Cie, entombed within the forest of crystal flowers

Alexander, the Eidolon that senses his master's will

Eidolon, the gift that saves a despairing l'Cie

Eidolon, their strength cannot be bought, but must be earned

The might of Alexander

The might of a machine

The might of quake

The might of Divine Judgement

Alexander, blossoming from the blood of a l'Cie, faces his master

Faces his challenge

Alexander, the might of a machine, is won by his master

Alexander, the might of a machine, becomes the friend of a l'Cie

Alexander, the might of a machine, becomes family

Alexander, the might of a machine, restores his faith and renews the name of the boy

The boy of Hope Estheim

Alexander, bestowed within the crystal flower, awaits his call


	9. Snow Villiers

**Character: Snow Villiers**

The hero of the day, the founder of NORA, his words speak louder than his actions

And his actions are lesser than his words

The war of Transgression stole the child's parent, he walks upon the world alone

The war of Transgression scarred his beloved world, the world of Cocoon, shadowed with secrets and lies

His heart full of light, never a droplet of darkness, which swims circles in the pool of despair

He treasures his friends, for his friends are his light

He treasures his friends, for his friends light his **darkest** hours

He treasures his friends, his companions, his family

His friends are in his heart, and his spirit

As a leader, at the head of NORA, the harbourer of strangers, he is the light that interlocks their hearts with his

Their hearts, blocking the darkness

Every journey is a story

A story that begins a chapter

A story that opens with a band of strangers

The story of a l'Cie

Of their Focus

Of the friendship they hold within their hearts

As they treasure their friendship, lighting their path into darkness

His journey's first chapter opens with friends

Friends like Lebreau, a radiant woman and close childhood friend

He treasures her friendship

Friends like Gadot, his childhood friend, and the second in command of NORA

Friends like Serah, infusing the leader with the heat of love, rising within their hearts

A love that can't be ignored

Their hearts yield- love wins

The beauty of Serah ventures into the building of Pulse Vestige

Beginning this chapter as a l'Cie

Beneath, the secret within Pulse Vestige, the face of a fal'Cie Anima

Cursed human, now a l'Cie

The first l'Cie to walk upon the planet of Cocoon

Destined a Focus, the fal'Cie Anima robs her future, robs her sister, robs her hero

Destined a Focus, the fal'Cie Anima imprisons her within Sanctum

Destined a Focus, the fal'Cie Anima lures the band of strangers, the band of NORA

The hero of the day, shadowed with lies, becomes her protector

The protector of sins

Twice, the hero of the day loses his love

The protector, the protector of sins, has failed in his duty

A hero whose beliefs act as his light, and his light as his strength

A hero who can't control his fate, for his lets an innocent mother slip away from him,

From a broken bridge

The protector of Cocoon has failed in his duty

The lies he swallows are poisonous, striking a hole into his heart

A hero who shelters his love, shelters a l'Cie

The enemy of Cocoon

The beauty of Serah

Upon the Hanging Edge, within a train holding a band of citizens, the citizens of Cocoon, the innocent prey hauled before the government of Cocoon.

Locked within the laws of Purge, within the train that leads to death.

Ruler of Cocoon, Primach Galenth Dysley

The false anchor of Cocoon, Primach Galenth Dysley

The false anchor of Cocoon, blinded the city, blinded the citizens, and blinded the world full of secrets and lies.

Beneath the mask, the government is the face of a fal'Cie

Face of fal'Cie Barthandelas

Face of fal'Cie Orphan

The puppet Anima, cursed, gatherer of l'Cie

The l'Cie of doom

The l'Cie of Cie'th

Cie'th of monsters

Cie'th of doom

The hero who lost his love ventures into the building of Pulse Vestige.

The place where he lost his love, the building of Pulse Vestige

The place that robbed him of his love and his future

The mask of Pulse Vestige, the face of a fal'Cie Anima

The fal'Cie Anima that swept away a band of strangers

The band of strangers that stumbled upon the Hanging Edge, intertwined with the fate of a l'Cie

The fal'Cie Anima craves a human

Thus curses a human, now a l'Cie

Destined a Focus, for the fearless beast of Ragnarok awaits their fate

Destined a Focus; the l'Cie is the fate of death

Tongue by tongue, the truth of his love's Focus swept the hero into a pool of despair

Tongue by tongue, the truth of a fal'Cie stings the hero, like an poisoned arrow

Tongue by tongue, the band of strangers were coaxed into a well of despair

And the band of strangers begins this chapter as l'Cie, not the humans they once were.


	10. Shiva

**Verse 8, Shiva**

The Pulse Vestige, face of a fal'Cie, engulfs more secrets

Anima, the fal'Cie, craves the band of strangers

The fal'Cie who unleashes a seed of l'Cie, brought them upon Lake Bresha

The place that was once dry ground, now covered with frost.

The place that was introduced to a legend, bestowed by a l'Cie

The legend that speaks of Eidolons

Sing to the l'Cie, for they are entombed in crystal

The first l'Cie succeeded her Focus, and was granted her eternal slumber

The first l'Cie, enemy of Cocoon

The future wife, Serah, entombed as a crystal

Entombed as a crystal, Serah enters her deep slumber.

Granted for eternity

When the band of strangers awakes as l'Cie, the future wife locked within the crystal, their future together is torn asunder

Eternal slumber, for the band of strangers awake to their reality, into the body of l'Cie, no longer human

L'Cie who walk upon the planet of Cocoon become the hunted prey

L'Cie who walks upon the planet of Cocoon are hunted into the nest of PSICOMs and Guardians Corps

At the tip of the frosted Lake Bresha, the band of strangers, who left the hero with his love, are found and captured.

Found by PSICOMs, by Guardians Corps, greatly outnumbered.

His belief is his strength

His belief is his anchor

His belief, as a protector of Cocoon, weakens his heart

On the brink of despair, within the blood of a l'Cie, the Queen of Frost, the Queen of twin sisters strikes her prey, to defend their newest master

The Queen of glaciers, master of frost, renews his hope

The Queen of Frost, the gift of Eidolon is the first Eidolon to walk upon the planet of Cocoon.

The Queen of Frost, Queen Shiva

Shiva, living within the ocean crystal

Into the blood of a l'Cie

Rising from the aqua glyph, the glyph shaped like a diamond star, is Shiva.

Queen Shiva is summoned

The brand of the l'Cie is activated

It shines brightly like a crystal

For Queen Shiva faces her challenge

Shiva renews his hope

Queen Shiva, easily won by the hero, her new master

Queen Shiva, master of the frost, a living legend

For Queen Shiva, the legend of Eidolon, is true to his eyes

The frost of Shiva awaits his call

And the glacier of Shiva lives on.


	11. Sazh Katzroy

**Character: Sazh Katzroy**

A widowed man runs blindly

A widowed man journeys pointlessly

A widowed man journeys with a friend

A friend who buried her secrets deep within her heart

The secret within her heart splinters it with pain

The woman who ventures on this journey is a woman from Gran Pulse

A citizen of Gran Pulse, the planet of Cocoon, who despite their citizens

The war of Transgression

The scar that stained the planet of Cocoon

A citizen from Gran Pulse intertwines her fate with his

A citizen from Gran Pulse, such as Vanille, a vibrant young woman who stays true until the end

A friend who protects her family from the hands of Sanctum

A friend who craves for redemption

Redemption for her faults

Redemption for her sins

A friend who opens her arms and welcomes the death he offers

A death that replaces the horrors of her past

A death that washes away her sins

That gladly washes away her painful memories

Painful memories locked within her mind

The memories she wish to simply throw away

At the tip of Nautilus Park, the woman who lived in a pool of secrets opens her arms like as she greets for death

But the kindness within the widowed man stopped him from pulling the trigger

A kindness like his that could not be forgotten

The woman weeps as her secrets are spilled

The sorrow that aches in his heart for the lost of his son, who became a l'Cie, With the kindness within his heart, he delivers forgiveness.

His kindness, as his light, blocks the clouds of darkness

His kindness, as his courage, prevails against the darkness

The woman and her partner strike the face of a fal'Cie

Their strike the fal'Cie in the building at Euridge Gorge

Dajh, the son of Sazh Katzroy, spots the two strangers

Dajh, the son, ventures the building of Euridge Gorge, as a family holiday

A family holiday that becomes a father's nightmare

His fate had intertwined with theirs

His fate, to become a l'Cie

A l'Cie destined to protect a cowardly fal'Cie

The fal'Cie that fears the citizens of Gran Pulse, thus a l'Cie

Beneath the building, they venture upon the face of a fal'Cie

The secrets the woman had locked away for centuries are finally released

The secrets spilled, spoken upon the airship of Palmecia

The secrets she spilled renewed his hope

The woman who locked away these secrets was always for the greater good

The woman who lied, determined to protect the one she loved

A widowed man, volunteers into the law of Purge, strolls with a band of strangers

A widowed man clung to the future that was robbed before his eyes, then clings to his dreams instead

A widowed man treasured the band of strangers, his new family, including the woman whose fate was joined to his

The band of strangers, his light and his strength,

The band of strangers, who defy their fate and make the impossible possible

The true protectors of the planet of Cocoon


	12. Brynhildr

**Verse 12, Brynhildr**

She is the grace of light

The grace of fire

The master of fire

A fire that lights the darkness, like a puff of smoke

A fire that rains down upon her defenceless prey

She is Brynhildr, the goddess fire, entombed within the crystal flower, entombed within the blood of a l'Cie

Blossoming from the crystal flower, she rises from the ground and faces the man who lost the will to fight

Blossoming from within the fiery crystal flower, summon from a fiery diamond glyph, the Eidolon set a test upon the grieving father

The fire, the light that was the tip of his violence

The violence, close to the edge, that will darken his heart and lead him astray

The fire, the light that showed another path

A path to hope

A hope to dream

A dream to make his dream, the impossible, possible

His desire to see his son renews his hope

For he closes the bridge of death

The fire, the light, washes away his sins and despair

Every Eidolon, every gift of Eidolon, must be earned rightfully by a l'Cie

Their greatest gift, their greatest power, cannot be robbed, but must be earned Eidolon, created by the goddess of Etro, lives within the blood of a l'Cie

Eidolon, a history deemed legend, a legend that sings with joy, the joy that brightens their darkest hours and the joy that pulls the l'Cie out of the tunnel filled with despair

Once a story, once a history, a history that becomes a legend

A legend that sings out the truth

Brynhildr, her grace is won

Brynhildr, her might of fire

Brynhildr, her grace that blocks the path to darkness

Brynhildr, her grace that blocks the path to death

Brynhildr, the gift of Eidolon, salvation of doom

Brynhildr, the Eidolon that resides within his blood

And the Eidolon that dwells upon the Nautilus Park, a place to dream, awaits his call.


End file.
